


Don't judge a book

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fem!Ketch, Gabriel causing trouble, Implied Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: Don't judge a book by it's cover





	Don't judge a book

Ketch felt… strange… when he woke up that morning. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly, just something felt wrong. 

Deciding to ignore it for the moment, he decided to go and shave before heading out to the canteen for breakfast. The first thing he noticed on entering the bathroom, was that he couldn’t actually see his own reflection. The mirror was higher than he remembered. He pulled a shaving mirror out of the cupboard and dropped it in shock. 

The reflection of a very pretty girl stared back at him. She had his dark hair, falling in gentle curls around her face. As he reached a hand up to his hair, she did the same. He ran a hand through the silky black locks. That’s when he thought to have a look at the rest. She was very skinny and he couldn’t help thinking that he wasn’t that surprised he made a pretty girl given he wasn’t exactly ugly as a guy. 

Taking a moment to decide what to do, getting dressed was probably a good idea. He couldn’t help the relief that flooded him when he saw that whoever had done this, had provided a wardrobe to match. He’d have preferred trousers to skirts but at least it all looked as if it would fit. 

He considered wearing something close to his regular suit and tie but quickly thought against it. He didn’t want the other Men of Letters to know what had happened to him, they’d think him weak and useless for allowing anything to get the jump on him enough to do that. Instead he pulled out a white top, a leather jacket and a short denim skirt. He also found a pair of heeled boots. He looked for any other pairs of shoes but it was those or a pair of red stilettos.  

Wisely opting for the boots, he started getting ready. When he was dressed however, something didn’t feel quite right. He went through what he had on. Shirt, skirt, jacket, boots… underwear! He forgot about underwear! Going through his drawers he found that whomever was behind this had, in fact, left him some underwear to go with his new body. He spent a good five minutes trying to find a matching set of bra and knickers and another ten trying to figure out how to get the bra on. It was a lot more difficult than his one night stands had made it look.

That gave him an idea. If he was going to get through this unrecognised then he needed to have a cover. If they were a hunter, he’d brought one night stands to his room before. So often in fact that the other men of letters were pretty used to seeing them do the walk of shame by now even though they often never saw them enter the premises. Going back to the mirror, he started running a hand through his hair and artfully rumpling his clothes until he had the look of so many of his one night stands. Now he just had to figure out what to do with his tattoo. It was too distinctive. They’d know it was him. 

That’s when he suddenly remembered that one of his one night stands, her name might have been Heather or poppy or rose, something floral anyway. Whatever her name was, she’d left her makeup bag and been taken out in the alpha vampire attack. He’d never gotten round to chucking it out. Going through the contents, he’d never felt more confused. There were blushers and eyeshadows and lipsticks and what exactly was the difference between a concealer and a foundation? They looked identical and were even in the same bottles. In the end he decided concealer was probably what he needed and started trying to apply it. He soon figured out that, that was what the sponges were for and got Very annoyed when he realised that the concealer was lighter than his skin. Whenever he tried to blend it the tattoo would become visible again. After a great deal of trial and error, he had it figured out and applying a bit of lipstick to make it more believable he left his room. 

Nobody even batted an eyelid as he exited the base. He had a little trouble when he tried to take his bike but a bit of flirting and an assurance that Ketch gave “her” permission to borrow it, soon had the situation glossed over. 

 

Mick wasn’t really sure why he was doing this. He’d been ordered to get Sam and Dean on side, yes. But why did that mean he had to go out in the field? That was never his thing and he didn’t think it ever would be. He was sat in the hotel’s restaurant, breakfast going cold whilst he worked on writing up his report. He was enjoying the peace and quiet before he needed to deal with Sam and Dean again. He tapped his pen on the table whilst he thought, not noticing as someone approached his table until they stood next to him. “Hello, can I help you?” He asked, gesturing to the seat opposite as an invitation to sit down. An invitation the girl seemed more than happy to take. “Maybe we can start with your name.”

The girl paused for a moment, as if considering how to answer before saying. “Alexandra Knight.” She had an upper class English accent which took Mick a little by surprise. Not that he was in the habit of judging people, it was more that it sounded a little familiar but in a way he couldn’t quite place. 

“Well Alexandra, would you care to join me for breakfast? Then we can discuss whatever’s troubling you.”

Ketch was taken a little off guard. He always knew Mick was nice, certainly too nice for this organisation, but here he was perfectly willing to sit and have breakfast with someone he thought was a complete stranger. All because they seemed like they needed help. Ketch didn’t tend to eat breakfast but, at Mick’s insistence, ordered himself some pancakes. It wasn’t like he had an eating disorder or anything, but part of their training included learning to survive on the bare minimum in case of capture or abandonment and as a result he just never felt hungry for more than he was allowed when he was training. His body never adapted to being allowed more food and he never tried to force it. Mick on the other hand had started eating properly the moment he left Kendricks in an attempt to get any semblance of normality into his life that he possibly could.

“So what’s the problem?” Mick asked after a moment of silence. 

“I’ve been cursed.” Arthur explained, brushing his hair out of his eyes. When Mick looked confused, seemingly wondering how this random girl knew how he knew about that stuff, Arthur darted his eyes down to the paper in front of Mick. The paper that was covered in Enochian text.

“Right. What’s the curse?”

“It’s…” Ketch wasn’t sure how to describe it without giving himself away. “It’s a curse that changed my appearance. I don’t know when it could have been cast as there’s no hex bag in my room and I changed overnight having had no contact with anyone yesterday.”

“That’s definitely strange. Have you tried any of the basic counter curses?” 

“I have. No difference.” 

That was odd. If it was a curse then there should have been something that changed when a basic counter curse was used. Even if the curse was too complex to be completely reversed. Something should have reverted. Mick also couldn’t help wondering what the curse could possibly have done. Normally curses were supposed to have a negative impact but she was quite frankly gorgeous.

Mick pulled out his laptop to start researching what it could be that actually happened. It clearly couldn’t be a curse, but if not then what?

Mick’s train of thought was cut off by Sam and Dean came in. 

They grabbed their breakfast and coffee and sat down at Mick and Ketch’s table. “Boy, this coffee is-“

“Don’t even try it.” Mick couldn’t help laughing at Dean’s face. Particularly when the girl hadn’t even looked up from her pancakes. He saw her allow herself a small smile when she noticed the reactions of the rest of the table. 

Before anyone else could say anything, Mick’s phone began to ring. He moved away from the table to answer and began to speak in very hushed tones until, “what do you mean he’s missing!?” The person on the end of the phone said something but Mick obviously didn’t like it. “I don’t care if it’s like him to go AWOL. With headquarters bearing down on us the last thing we need is their best hunter going missing.” Arthur felt rather guilty when he heard that. The last thing he wanted was to cause Mick trouble. He was surprised his disappearance had been noticed so quickly though he realised that was probably to do with the fact he stole his own bike. They’d have gone to check that it was alright but found his room empty and his phone… on the bedside table. Damn. He knew he’d forgotten something. 

Mick hung up the phone and went outside. He was stressed and needed some air. Arthur glanced at the others but when neither of them made any kind of move to go and check on him, Arthur decided to go himself. When he got outside, he found Mick stood with his back to the wall looking up at the clouds above his head.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked.

“Not really.” Mick moved to look at her. He reached out and gently ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry… that was presumptuous of me…”

“No.” Arthur wasn’t sure what made him say it but. “It’s alright. Really.” Arthur moved closer and placed a soft kiss on Mick’s lips but when Mick kissed him back, the guilt returned. “Mick, wait… I… I’m not…”

“I know it’s you Arthur.”

“What? How?”

“For starters the makeup on your hand doesn’t match your skin tone at all and secondly you used your brother’s name.” Mick told him.

“Oh…”

“So what actually happened to you and why didn’t you think to call me?” Mick asked, eyes trailing up and down Ketch’s new body. 

“Because I was embarrassed and didn’t want you to know it was me.”

“But you came to me anyway.” Mick took a step closer, hand finding it’s way to Arthur’s hair.

“But I came to you anyway.”

“Why?” Arthur opened his mouth to reply but closed it again. “Arthur?”

Rather than replying, Arthur pulled Mick into another kiss, pouring all the emotion he couldn’t find it in himself to say into the kiss.

Mick took a moment to fully comprehend what had just happened before kissing him back desperately. When they finally needed to pull away to breathe, Arthur got up on tiptoe to whisper into Mick’s ear. “Maybe we should go upstairs and take care of that rather large problem in your trousers before the Winchesters notice.” Arthur nipped at Mick’s earlobe and Mick was only able to nod as Arthur slipped a hand into his pocket to pull out his room key card.

The moment they got to the room, Mick found himself pressed against the door as Arthur kissed him again. “Now, let me see if I can do something about this problem of yours.”

Leaving Mick leaning against the closed door, Arthur got down on his knees. It took a good long moment for Mick to actually realise what was happening and by that point his trousers were already around his ankles. 

Next Arthur slipped a hand under the waistband of Mick’s boxers, running a hand over his ass as he pulled the pants down to join his trousers on the floor. “Arthur.” Mick breathed, not really sure what he was going to say.

Arthur leaned closer, breath ghosting over the tip Mick’s already throbbing length. Arthur looked up at Mick through his eyelashes as he took the tip of Mick’s cock into his mouth. 

There was a loud thud as Mick threw his head back, hitting it against the door as Arthur teased the slit with his tongue. If his mouth hadn’t been otherwise engaged then that reaction would have definitely made Arthur smile. As it was though, he was slowly but surely taking Mick’s entire length into his mouth. He couldn’t help noticing the shudder that went up Mick’s spine as he accidentally grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin underneath Mick’s cock and he made a mental note to definitely do that again. He felt Mick’s hand tangle in his hair as he slowly started to draw back. “Art… please…” Ketch loved watching Mick come to pieces and wasn’t surprised at all when Mick started trying to thrust into his mouth, however a hand on his hip called that to a halt. He felt the grip on his hair get tighter as he gradually increased the speed. When Mick finally came in his mouth, Arthur swallowed every drop before finally pulling away as Mick’s knees buckled from the strength of the orgasm and he slid down the door.

“Wow…” Mick breathed after a moment’s silence. “Just… wow. Where did you learn to do that?”

Arthur shrugged. “I’ve had it done to me before and I know what I liked so I figured…”

“You’ve really never done that before?”

“Really never done that before.”

“Well, I’m honoured to be your first.” Mick said with a smile. “Particularly when you’re clearly very naturally talented.” Arthur leaned forward to give him a kiss but Mick held up a hand to stop him. “Not whilst you’ve got dick breath.” He teased. Arthur laughed and got up to brush his teeth. Whilst he was in the bathroom, Mick tidied himself up until he noticed a flash of light from the bathroom. “Arthur? Are you alright?” Mick opened the door and there was Arthur Ketch, back to normal. He was looking down at himself in confusion, he was still wearing the outfit he wore as Alex and Mick couldn’t help noticing how unbelievably tight it had all become. The skirt was slightly ricked up, causing Mick to be able to see what was underneath. “Are those panties?” Arthur shot a halfhearted glare in Mick’s direction. “Borrow some of my clothes, but keep those. I’m definitely going to want to see you in those again.”

Whilst Arthur changed, Mick went back downstairs to join the Winchesters. As he entered the room, the first thing he noticed was a small sandy haired man sat on Sam’s lap and demolishing a pile of pancakes.

“I see Artie boy’s learned his lesson.” The man said through a mouthful of chocolatey pancakes.

“Gabriel, don’t talk with your mouth open.” Sam chastised.

“Wait, Gabriel? As in THE Gabriel?”

“Guilty.” Gabriel replied to Mick’s question with a shit eating grin.

“So you’re the one behind what happened to Arthur.”

Gabriel shrugged as he began cutting up his pancakes to shove more into his mouth. “He needed to learn to give as well as take. Not to mention Deano trying to flirt with him was a great laugh.”

Mick laughed at that. It was then that Arthur walked over, wrapping his arms around Mick’s waist and placing a kiss in the crook of his neck. The two sat down and joined the Winchesters and Gabriel for breakfast once more. Really Mick should have called in the moment Ketch was back to normal but he got a little side-tracked, and if he got sidetracked a few more times then you couldn’t really blame him could you? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been sitting on for a while and I apologize for the shoddily written blowjob though in my defence it was my first time. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
